


A deal (to save the Order)

by Dekku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Caleb is thei son), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Depa/Obi (past), Detectives, F/M, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Has PTSD, Kanan is Caleb, Kanera've never been, M/M, Parental Mace Windu, Tired Mace Windu, but it's a seecret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekku/pseuds/Dekku
Summary: Then Caleb got up and sat down on Mace's table. “I want to make a deal with you, a deal to save the Order from the shackles of darkness that have entangled it. Do you agree? "
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know english fairly good, but I try to improve it. I hope, you'll like it. There are many mistakes (maybe?), so you can write in comments your thoughts about it. Thanks!

Caleb is suspicious. So Mace thought as he watched his neiko. Surely Depa hasn’t noticed it yet, just Mace hasn’t asked her about it yet. His former Padawan had a solo mission, and so that the little Padawan would not be lost without work, the woman decided to attach Caleb to him. Well, the first half of the day was like hell. Caleb did not stop talk for a second, and as soon as the unfortunate Mace put Caleb out the door of his office, the boy set off to seek adventure. And he found it. He found such a grand adventure that Mace had to get him out of the police station.

Caleb himself did not understand what he has done for it. He stood quietly in a bookstore looking for an interesting adventure and detective book, and a visitor asked him for a book recommendation. And Caleb advised! He advised with all the details of the biography and personal life of the person who asked. What did he want from him? The serial maniac is not to blame that his planned victim is a Jedi Padawan, dying of boredom in the grossmaster's office, where the kid, by the way, read about him. The culprit was taken, but Caleb's sense of justice was not satisfied. The little lover of detectives was going to instruct the killer on the right path, for which he received a reprimand from the policeman and on the neck from Master Windu, who remembered him only at the end of the day.

And in the morning-

"Caleb, don't be quiet, you're scaring me." Surprised by the silence, Mace looked up from the documents. About four hours have passed since the training session, and apart from some sounds, Mace heard nothing from the boy.

"M?" Caleb looked up from reading what was probably a very interesting book, since she silenced Caleb, then yes. "Something is wrong?"

It was not even a matter of silence, but of perception. Caleb seemed to be in a state of prostration. He examined his body, carefully watched every step of the clones (he almost rushed at Ponds, who came with the reports.), Analyzed faster and silently. He did not immediately react to his name. It felt like Caleb had been replaced. Later, Mace was nearly hit by a blow when the Padawan began to defeat him while sparring.

"Caleb, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Caleb smiled innocently. Mace was already beginning to think about early puberty, but not at ten!

"What's happening with you?" The master began to boil. Koruns are generally very easy to piss off, so one wrong step and you can end up on the black list forever. "You have changed. What happened this night? I do not like this."

"You don't like me?" Mace froze. He meant behavior, it was really weird, but-

Caleb roared.  
Mace couldn't remember a single Jedi with such skill as an actor. Well, except for Obi-Wan, but even he can't compare to Caleb and his fake cry. Caleb played so truthfully that in the first moments the master really thought that he had brought neiko to tears.

"Hey Hey!" Mace had already jumped up. "Caleb, is everything okay?"

In response, Caleb continued to feign crying, sniffling and covering his face to make him look less suspicious.

"Exuse me, may I come in?" Anakin looked into the office, he came with reports on a recent mission. "Oh." Anakin was about to leave when he saw this scene. "I'll probably come back later."

Mace stopped him with a grin.

"Skywalker, look what actor is dying." complained Master Windu, taking the datapad with reports. "Caleb, finish the show, I don't believe you." In a second, everything was quiet, and the boy, upset that nothing came of it, returned to reading the book. "You can go, I am not going to arrange a public spanking for your pleasure."

About five minutes after Skywalker left, Mace returned to his desk to read the papers, Caleb read on.

"And yet, who are you really Caleb Dume, huh?" Mace spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "You are definitely not from this time, you made it clear with all your behavior that something was wrong, am I right?"

"Why did you decide this?" Caleb asked with a touch of mild panic.

"Will you answer in all the details or will you tell everything yourself?" Mace leaned back in his chair. "Come on."

  
“You are right, as expected. I'm not from this time. Yes, I'm Caleb Dume- Caleb Dume, who's from the future- Surprised? "

"Yes. But this is the most reasonable explanation that I could hear- How did Caleb come from the future?

“I myself am shocked- The force works in a mysterious way in truth. I can only say one thing - my body, which was in the future, burned alive. A beautiful death, isn't it? " Caleb spoke with joy, with frightening confidence.

"And how old were you?" Mace was somewhat amazed at the miracle that happened to neiko.

"A few days before my twenty-seven birthday." Then Caleb got up and sat down on Mace's table. “I want to make a deal with you, a deal to save the Order from the shackles of darkness that have entangled it. Do you agree? "


	2.  The game has begun

_Then Caleb got up and sat down on Mace's table. “I want to make a deal with you, a deal to save the Order from the shackles of darkness that have entangled it. Do you agree? "_

“To save the Order? Will something happen to him? " Mace frowned. If in the future everything is so bad that, according to his neiko, he had to burn himself alive, then this must be somehow prevented.

"Fall of the Jedi Order - And the Republic. I am one of the few survivors." Caleb dropped his gaze. "So, do you want to save the Order from falling?"

Mace considered all the options carefully. On the one hand, Caleb could lie, but on the other- Mace had a tingling sensation somewhere in the region of his heart, which led to disturbing thoughts. I'll have to see a doctor on the way.

"What should be done?" Master Windu sat back down. Saving thousands of lives was now his top priority, which with Caleb was now receding into the background.

"First, we need to find out more about 66. Second, and most importantly, dig up physical evidence against Palpatine so that the Senate will arrest him." Caleb wondered if it was worth talking about Master Skywalker or something he wasn't sure about. I thought about it, but did not speak. “Third, take the time for Ahsoka to stay with Master Skywalker-

Mace raised an eyebrow. Now there could be no question of separating Anakin and his Padawan, but he will take that into account for the future. “You said you wanted to make a deal. What do you want in exchange? "

Caleb chuckled. He only wanted the truth about his origins. So Caleb understood everything perfectly: why it happened, and why he became a Padawan at such an early age, and Depa's strange self-sacrifice during the order - he is not an idiot not to understand anything. He just wants to hear it from the lips of an almost native person, he just wants to know the truth.

“We will talk about this when we finish the first part of the deal. Only I won't go to the fuel depots." Caleb held out his hand.

In response, Mace gently shook his hand, as if he was afraid that a child, no longer a child, was about to change his mind. The fate of the entire order depends on this deal.

* * *

  
Caleb spent the next morning in the halls of history, Master Windu advised. Caleb himself remembered how he was turned up and pulled at the same time by his unknown (in fact, he almost always fell asleep during lessons). In general, Caleb was looking for time travel cases. Well, he can't be the only Jedi in history who crossed time and space.

The only thing he found was the displeased look of Master Nu, which he was so tired of. And then he soaped himself into the secret archive, what an impudent kid.

Having never found anything worthwhile, Caleb began to compose a rough picture of the events that happened (what will happen?), From what he knew, or heard during his wanderings across the galaxy. The picture turned out to be illogical and untrue, although the people were then kept in the dark, so much so that people composed stories and tales about the Jedi, one more miraculous than the other.

A sharp headache pierced the body of the young(?) Padawan.

Caleb began to panic over his thoughts, what happened? What happened? Caleb rushed to Master Windu. A bitter guess settled on the boy's tongue, no, it could not have happened so early, it is impossible! Caleb did an accurate analysis and calculation, с

Tears fell on their own, it can't be true.

He wanted so badly to prevent it.

He came this way to-

To-

To-

To-

To-

Caleb stumbles and flies through the hallway, knocking down Master Kenobi and some of the clones. Jumping up, he ran on. He didn’t even turn around, now it doesn’t matter, let them scold later, let them condemn later. It doesn't matter to him now.

When did he make a mistake?

Caleb ran, not even understanding where his legs were actually running, at one point he found himself in a hangar. Master Windu was also writhing in pain in his head, but he looked calmer, however, as always. When he saw Caleb, he tilted his head inquiringly, but said nothing.

Caleb shook his head.

It could not have happened so early, he had to save save save. And what is he here for.

"Caleb, are you flying?" Caleb did not notice how the grandmaster approached him. "Calm down, release emotions into Force, calm down." Mace spoke up with the mantra, and Caleb had the feeling that he was hypnotizing him. "Don't let your emotions cloud your mind- I'm hurting too."

Caleb slowly calmed down.

The game has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it! I want to know what you think about it

**Author's Note:**

> Neiko - padawan's padawan


End file.
